


Little Sister Academy: Christmas Prelude

by Lewdist



Series: Little Sister Academy [4]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in a bit of a fun "what-if?" continuity where Elizabeth and Eleanor raise saved Little Sisters in an abandoned lighthouse. Generally these stories are lighthearted and self-contained stories with no "correct" reading order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister Academy: Christmas Prelude

It was Christmas eve and everyone in the lighthouse was getting into the spirit. Lights were strung about the lighthouse and small homemade decorations adorned nearly every surface. All this and the familiar songs of the holidays weaved their way through the lighthouse creating the perfect holiday feeling for the girls

"And there it...is." Eleanor said in a strained tone and she stood on the tips of her toes to place the star on the top of the Christmas tree.

"Eleanor, it's beautiful." Elizabeth proclaimed while she held the ladder in place.

Eleanor turned her focus to the girls. "All it needs now are some presents underneath." She said, grinning.

This was met with excited chattering from the girls, many of whom had never had a real Christmas before, or had no memories of the times when they did. Elizabeth and Eleanor might not be able to give them a perfect Christmas, there were certain concessions that had to be made when you live in a lighthouse. But they both put in a mighty effort and it showed in every decoration.

As Eleanor stepped off the ladder Elizabeth felt a tugging on her skirt. It was Claire, her face grim and her eyes serious. They rarely saw her like this.

"Lizabeth, I have a question."

"What is it, sweetie?" Elizabeth inquired, crouching down to make eye contact.

"If we don't have a chimney how can Santa get here?" Claire asked in a deadly serious tone.

Elizabeth cracked a smile. "Well, we can work out a special arrangement. We'll leave the top door to the lighthouse open, I'm sure he'll be able to find us."

"Okay, but where should we leave the milk and cookies?" Claire's tone lightened considerably.

"Milk and cookies?"

"You're supposed to leave Santa milk and cookies." Claire said matter-of-factly.

"Hm, well I bet if we set them by the tree he'll be sure to see them." Elizabeth said, rising to her feet. "Do you feel better now?"

"I guess."

"Want to be a big help and make those cookies with me?"

"Yeah..." Claire said, her voice faltering as she tried her best to hold back an excited grin.

Elizabeth extended a hand to Claire. "Alright, let's go make Santa the best chocolate chip cookies he's ever tasted."

That night Elizabeth and Eleanor shared the cookies that Elizabeth had made with Claire. Not too crunchy, not too moist and just the right amount of chocolate. The two of them agreed that those cookies were, in fact, the best chocolate chip cookies that either of them had ever tasted.


End file.
